Sportsmen shoot during hunting season under conditions of rain, shine, snow, sleet, fog, dirt, and dust. Such condition may damage the firearm and/or may render the scope unusable. To address this problem, various firearm covers have been employed to encase the firearm and the scope. However, many of the firearm covers are limited because they do not permit use of the scope or discharge of the firearm while the firearm is enclosed in such a casing, or because they do not adequately shield the action of the firearm or its scope from falling or blowing precipitation and dust.